One Punch Man oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the One Punch Man series, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Just stress relief

Just stress relief

To say things had gotten tense at the Hero's association lately would have been a major understatement as even the S Class Heroes had begun to walk on egg shells whenever Tatsumaki was nearby, even Bang froze in place whenever the diminutive Esper floated by, her very aura freezing him to the bone and on more than one occasion he suffered having something telekinetically thrown at him for simply greeting her

When it got to the point that lower class heroes ended up suffering her ire over trivial things, Mumen Rider being the most common victim, it was decided that something needed to be done about it so a meeting among the S Class Heroes was arranged with the intention of finding out why Tatsumaki was so irritable all of a sudden, well more than usual that is and out of the S Class Heroes Genos was the one elected with the unenviable job of getting Tatsumaki to come to the meeting to which he returned with his arms missing and his head on backwards

"So why the hell am I here?" Tatsumaki hissed as she sat cross armed in her seat in the meeting room, her emerald eyes glaring daggers at the rest of the Heroes seated around her making Child Emperor and Metal Bat shake nervously in their seats "and what is HE doing here?" she added as her eyes fell upon Saitama who, like Genos, seemed to be the only ones not unnerved by her sitting casually across the table from her "he's just a mere B Class"

"Genos was here so I thought I'd tag along" Saitama replied nonchalantly reclining in his chair not even looking at Tatsumaki as he stared at the ceiling making a vein bulge in the Esper's head

Clearing his throat to draw Tatsumaki's attention away from Saitama before she destroyed something trying to hurt him Bang decided to pull the short straw himself and explain to her why she had been called in for the meeting "Tatsumaki, over the last few weeks we've all noticed some…emotional changes from you, you're to put it nicely a lot more irritable than normal and it's effecting those around you, especially as it has been called to my attention that Mumen Rider has spent the last three days in hospital because you broke his legs"

"Ok, why should I care?" Tatsumaki huffed making Bang sigh with frustration "he was in my way"

"That may be so but you cannot hospitalize someone simply because they were standing in your path!" the older Hero asserted to which Tatsumaki simply huffed again turning away from him making him rub his temples to restrain himself from fully losing his temper knowing it would just set Tatsumaki off worse

Rolling her eyes at Bang's comment the Esper then turned her gaze to the rest of the Heroes at the table making them all flinch in turn except for Saitama and Genos "anyone else got a problem?" she hissed to which everyone save for Bang, Genos and Saitama frantically shook their heads "well since there's no further reason for me to be here I'm going" she stated starting to rise from her seat when Puri Puri Prisoner suddenly spoke up

"Tatsumaki darling please sit back down" he requested to which the Esper shot him a cold glare

"And why should I? I've wasted enough time here"

"Just please humour me for a moment" the large man requested to which Tatsumaki obliged with a curt huff "now Tatsumaki dear, I want you to answer me truthfully, when was the last time you had sex?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees as Puri Puri Prisoner finished his question, the other Heroes staring at him like he had lost his mind whilst Tatsumaki glared at him "that is none of your business" she hissed as the large desk in the centre of the room began to violently vibrate

"Come now dear, we're all adults here, we all do it every now and then, why only last week me and my boyfriend…" Puri continued to which most the table covered their ears and started loudly singing to themselves cutting the Prisoner off "charming, anyway as I was about to say, we're all adults here, we can talk about this dear"

Glaring silently at the Prisoner Tatsumaki said nothing which only just made everyone else all the more nervous before she suddenly spoke "fine then, I'll humour you, if I wear to…relieve myself in that manner how would I go about it? I would kill any man who was brave enough to touch me"

"Well there is actually one man that I know off capable of withstanding your power" Puri Puri replied making Tatsumaki raise an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" she inquired to which Prisoner raised a finger and slowly began to scan it around the table, every guy he passed essentially shitting himself believing that Puri was volunteering him until finally the Prisoner stopped at Saitama

"He's sitting right there dear"

A few frozen seconds passed as Tatsumaki fully realized who Puri Puri meant, her eyebrow twitched as her mouth fell open slightly making everyone save for Saitama freeze up fearing the worst before the green haired woman simply burst out laughing "what?! Baldy!?" she exclaimed drawing Saitama out of his day dreaming and back into the world of the living

"What?! Who the hell are you calling bald you god damned child!" he barked standing back and slamming his fists on the table causing it to crumple to the floor like it was made of Styrofoam

"Child?! I'm older than you!" Tatsumaki shrieked as her humour turned immediately to rage at the B-class hero's comment rising up into the air causing the other heroes to scramble back

"Like hell you are!" Saitama snapped back showing no fear of her simply stepping forward to press his forehead to hers, jolts of fury exchanging between their eyes as they glared at each other, Saitama's gloves creaking as he clenched his fists and the room beginning to shake as Tatsumaki's mental power increased and…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bang shouted drawing both of their attention away from each other and onto him "obviously this meeting was a mistake, just…everyone leave alright? You're all dismissed" he sighed to which the other heroes quickly agreed scurrying out of the room save for Genos who patiently waited for his teacher to leave

Giving Saitama one more death glare Tatsumaki then let out another huff before turning away with her arms cross floating silently out of the room before using her powers to slam the door shut "the hell is her problem?!" Saitama exclaimed to which Bang just sighed again shaking his head

"I honestly don't know" the old man replied "and I believe Puri Puri Prisoner's comments have only aggravated her further, I think we're in for a tough month" he added to which Genos just nodded in agreement

(Later that day)

Growling with frustration as she slammed her apartment door behind her Tatsumaki shed off her dress and shoes floating naked towards her bathroom, a nice hot bath, that's what she needed right now to forget all the shit that had happened that day "damned Prisoner, who does he think he is?" the emerald haired woman seethed as she filled up her bathtub "perverted idiot, no wonder he keeps getting locked up, all he can think about is sex" she growled as she then lowered herself into the steaming water letting out a sigh of relief that quickly blanketed her as she sunk down until her mouth was submerged breathing through her nose

Letting herself relax as much as possible in the steaming hot water Tatsumaki then growled with frustration as the last bit of her tension refused to leave her _"damn it, I am the most powerful Esper on the planet, ranked second of the Heroes Association, I am above such…base needs"_ she growled internally as she felt her groin tighten yet again

Closing her eyes she began to suppress her urges once again, the cleaning products surrounding the bathtub beginning to violently shake as her body glowed in a green outline from her power, as she focused however Tatsumaki was shocked to find her thoughts actually going to that of Saitama and that fact that what Puri Puri Prisoner had said about him was actually true

" _He is…powerful for a B Class"_ she thought to herself remembering the last time she had witnessed him fighting Mysterious Beings, Saitama having effortlessly dealt with two Disaster Class Monsters without even suffering a scratch despite them landing hits on him which had the enough force to level buildings _"no, he can't be that powerful, he's just lucky"_ she then sufficed _"but he can withstand my power"_

That was something that always baffled her, she was able to tear apart the worst of Monsters with a single thought, rend the Earth to her liking just by willing it but when she focused all of her efforts on Saitama he reacted as if he had been hit with a slight breeze

The memory of the last incident of her trying to challenge his might enraged her to no end but it also sparked a different feeling inside of her different than anger, her stomach filling with butterflies as a shiver went up her spine "damn it" she hissed as she felt her fingers twitch

Despite being twenty eight years of age Tatsumaki could honestly admit that she could count the amount of times she had touched herself on one hand, the Esper having deemed the act of masturbation beneath her years ago after the second or third time she had relieved herself, telling herself that she didn't need sexual satisfaction in her life and that showing the world that she was the most powerful being to ever grace it was enough for her but at that moment nothing seemed to stop her fingers sliding between her legs to her long neglected core

Scrunching her eyes shut Tatsumaki suppressed a loud moan as an immediately jolt of pleasure ran through her from the mere contact of her fingers on her slit, her back arching as the bath products around the tub suddenly levitated a few inches in the air as her telepathic powers flared for a moment

"Damn you Baldy" the Esper hissed as images of Saitama filled her mind, Tatsumaki having never realised that she actually considered him attractive, his body anyway, his face still made her burst several blood vessels whenever her eyes fell onto his stoic goofy expressionless expression

Pressing her fingers harder to her neglected core Tatsumaki hissed louder, the bath products floating even higher as her other hand made its way to her meagre chest finding her small but perky breasts a lot more sensitive than usual, a shameless pondering of how Saitama's hands upon her chest would feel making her cheeks flush bright red

Fully resigning herself to the 'degenerate' act of masturbation Tatsumaki removed her hand from her groin before raising it from the water, focusing her psychic energies between her fingertips to materialise a tool that she hadn't used in years, creating a clear see through dildo out of her own metal energies _"just how big would Saitama be anyway?"_ she wondered for a second before quickly shaking such thoughts from her mind "this is just stress relief, nothing more" she told herself before finally sliding the dildo between her legs

The moment it slid between her folds Tatsumaki was truly reminded just how long it had been and how tight she had become because of it, the Espier actually having to put effort into inserting the toy into her aching cunt making her entire body tense up as it felt like it was the first time she had ever used the toy all over again

"Ah! Saitama!" she gasped before clamping a hand over her mouth with widened eyes, did she just moan Baldy's name? No, it meant nothing, she just found him a little attractive was all and her brain was just going to the quickest thing it could think of so that she could be done with the deed faster

As good as the toy felt inside of her however Tatsumaki found herself unable to 'truly finish', the build-up was there but for some reason no matter how much she tried she couldn't bring herself over the edge, as if her subconscious was stopping herself from enjoying something she had deemed beneath her

Hissing with frustration and annoyance as she dissipated the toy Tatsumaki's mind then fell upon the thought of Saitama again, his image in her mind making her core clench with need, could it be that she was craving the real thing?

Not that she would ever admit it but Tatsumaki had developed quite a bit of respect for the Caped Baldy despite her constant barrage of insults she would throw at him every time they bumped into each other, something else she would never admit to anyone was the fact that she actually found him quite handsome when he didn't have his usual dopey expression on his face

" _Maybe the Prisoner was onto something"_ the Esper sighed as she rose from the bath water and summoned a towel, wrapping it around her to dry off as she floated back into her living quarters opening her clothing closet to pull out a new dress and pair of shoes, the night was still young and the ache in her abdomen was throbbing stronger than ever so either she dealt with it now or risk legitimately killing one of her fellow heroes when they next got on her nerves

Once fully clothed Tatsumaki left her apartment and headed towards Saitama's apartment complex in Z City, the Esper having only been there a couple of times beforehand and to this day she still questioned why he chose to live in a next to abandoned building, the fact that she was willingly going there when not on business disgusting her more than a little

Shaking off the feelings of disgust Tatsumaki reached Saitama's home in under ten minutes before floating outside of his door for another five trying to bring herself to knock on it _"this'll just be a onetime thing, stress relief, nothing more"_ she told herself before raising her hand to gently knock on the door

Within seconds the door was answered and to Tatsumaki's annoyance it was Genos who had opened it _"oh yeah, his robot butler"_ she sighed with a roll of her eyes

"Tatsumaki"

"I'm here to see Baldy" Tatsumaki stated bluntly making Genos scowl down at her

"Do you have business with my Sensei?" the Cyborg questioned not moving an inch despite the fact that she could easily move him or tear him to shreds with a single thought

"I wish to speak to him so I suggest you move" Tatsumaki retorted, her body starting to shimmer an emerald green as a slight threat, Genos opening his mouth to repeat his question when Saitama's voice was heard behind him

"Who's at the door Genos? If it's more bills tell them I moved!" Saitama called out making Tatsumaki roll her eyes at his thriftiness

"I pay the bills Sensei remember? And it's Tatsumaki from the Hero Association!" Genos called back to which Tatsumaki heard Saitama moving around before appearing in the doorway behind Genos

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Saitama asked looking down at Tatsumaki with a suspicious expression

"We need to talk, just us" the Esper responded biting the last two words with a glare towards Genos

"You can't just kick me out of my own home!" Genos protested before stopping as Saitama placed a hand on his shoulder

"You know what she's like Genos, just take a couple hours, go for a walk, relax for once, I'll see what she wants and call you when she's gone" the bald hero told him immediately making the Cyborg relax and relent

"Ok Sensei, I'll be back in two hours" Genos replied stepping forward and passed Tatsumaki to head out of the apartment complex

" _Easily sufficient time to have this done with"_ Tatsumaki stated to herself before looking up at Saitama "well, aren't you going to let me in?"

Rolling his eyes at her haughty tone Saitama stepped back and to a side to let the Esper in, setting his jaw when she didn't even give him a simple 'thank you' for letting her in "so what do you want anyway? Normally you avoid me like the plague, you got a problem with me or something?" the Hero for fun asked sitting down on his futon in his minimalist living room looking up at Tatsumaki floating in the middle of the room "you can sit down you know"

"I know that!" Tatsumaki snapped back prompting Saitama to raise a half assed hand in surrender as she settled herself on the floor, her cheeks slowly flushing again as she remembered why exactly she was there "I need…a favour"

"I'm not buying you alcohol, you can just wait until you're legal" Saitama deadpanned stomping on Tatsumaki's nerve instantly

"I'M TWENTY EIGHT YOU IDIOT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Easy, easy, I'm just pulling your leg, I know you ain't a kid" Saitama smirked back waving off her outburst as her look of rage quickly became a quizzical one

"What? Then why do you always call me a kid?!"

"You keep giving me shit so it's only fair that I give it back!" Saitama retorted "so what did you want anyway?"

Her face flaring up again at Saitama's question Tatsumaki found herself struggling for words for the first time in her life, pushing herself forward on her own sense of pride alone "I want you to have sex with me"

A long cold silence filled the room after that statement as Saitama stared at her dumbfounded "say what now?"

"You heard me Baldy!" Tatsumaki snapped back before composing herself again "look, I don't like this anymore than you do but it seemed the Prisoner had a point"

"What point?"

"…..you seriously weren't paying attention at the meeting?!" Tatsumaki exclaimed "then why were you even there?!"

"Genos was there and I was tagging along"

Letting out a frustrated groan Tatsumaki rubbed the bridge of her nose to prevent herself from losing her temper and potentially ruining what she had come to do before she had the chance to start it "look, the Prisoner was unfortunately right, I need sex and….you're….kind of the only one who'd survive it" she explained fighting through the shame of admitting that Saitama was remotely on her level of power

"I see" Saitama replied as nonchalant and noncommittal as always "you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" Tatsumaki stated "and you're being strangely ok with this, I expected more resistance from you"

"As a hero it's kinda my obligation to help those in need"

"Did your robot teach you to say that?"

"No!...ok he made a script but that's none of your business" Saitama retorted "anyway I have to admit you're not exactly the worst person to possibly ask me of this, Puri Puri has tried a couple of times when he was out of jail" the Caped Baldy admitted "plus you're not exactly unpleasing to the eye for being two feet tall and all"

"I'm four foot three and that is a reasonable height for an adult!...Thanks for the compliment though I guess" the Esper replied with a slight blush, no one have ever complimented her on her looks before "look, can we get this over with before I change my mind?" she then suggested feeling that their conversation was going nowhere and thankfully Saitama nodded in agreement seemingly wanting to get it over with as she was

Floating down to the floor Tatsumaki proceeded to rid herself of her clothing, removing it from her body with a thought and a snap of her fingers to stand naked in front of Saitama and for the first time in she didn't know how long she felt like she was being honestly judged, standing there strangely quietly as Saitama's eyes ran along her petite body "hey, not bad for a midge…"

"Shut up, don't finish that sentence and stay still, I'll do everything" she told him curtly as she used her powers to literally destroy his clothing, the Caped Baldy's eyes going wide with shock and his jaw dropping obviously about to complain "I said shut up! If you're going to complain about it I'll give you the damn money for more clothes" she hissed which seemed to appease him enough into keeping him quiet

Focusing all of her power on him to keep him as still as possible Tatsumaki then found herself just staring at his manhood, was he a normal size? Was he considered big? Having never actually looked at a real penis before the Esper could shamefully admit to actually not knowing what a real one looked like "could ya quit staring? You're starting to freak me out" Saitama deadpanned after a solid minute had passed of her staring at his manhood

Just huffing at his request Tatsumaki threw her nerves to the wind moving to straddle his lap, her tiny hands clutching his erection as she aimed it towards her aching slit _"it's hot, is he supposed to be this hot? What if it burns me? No that's stupid it can't burn me"_ she thought chasing away her last doubts before finally impaling herself on Saitama's cock

The moment he was inside of her Tatsumaki felt like her head was exploding, her eyes wide as she froze completely with her brain struggling to understand what was actually happened, when she had touched herself it had felt good but she could never have imagined just how much better the real thing was, a little part of her mind actually feeling bad for looking down on people who would talk about enjoying sex

"Hey…you ok?" Saitama's voice drew her from her thoughts "do you want to stop? You're crying"

It was at that moment that Tatsumaki realised that her eyes were watering to the point that it looked like she was crying from the sheer sensory overload she was experiencing "s-shut up! It's nothing!" she snapped not wanting to admit to him just how good he felt inside of her, despite him being one of the least arrogant members of the Heroes Association she didn't want to give him an ego boost

"Ok then, I'm going to start moving then" he told her taking hold of her by the waist and thrusting up before she could remotely protest him getting involved

The moment Saitama thrust up into her Tatsumaki nearly blacked out, the Esper orgasming hard enough to make her entire body seize up before she had the chance to ready herself, her once strong mind quickly becoming reduced to a hazy lustful mess whilst her body became putty in Saitama's hands, barely even having chance to count her orgasms before she eventually quickly passed out

(One hour later)

When Tatsumaki came to it took her a couple of moments to register what had happened, the idea of what had happened being nothing but a dream passing her mind before realising that she wasn't in her queen sized bed back at her apartment but instead she was in a simple futon, the Esper sitting bolt upright to find that she had been dressed and Saitama was now dressed as well casually laid out on the floor watching TV "why am I in your bed?!"

Muting the TV and turning around at the sound of her voice Saitama gave her a small smile "hey you're up, was getting a little worried about ya, when you passed out I thought I had actually sorta killed you, really freaked out for a few seconds" he admitted rubbing the back of his head

"I….passed out?" Tatsumaki asked blushing bright red as shame washed over her _"of all the people to look weak in front of it had to be Baldy!"_

"Yeah, first time I take it?" he then asked making a vein bulge in the Esper's head

"DON'T YOU GO LOOKING DOWN AT ME!" she shrieked rising quickly into the air as her body glowed with power "and don't you dare go comparing me to any other girls you've slept with!"

"Girl"

"What?"

"I've only slept with one girl before you" Saitama admitted which seemed to calm Tatsumaki down, the Esper floating back down to the floor

"Really?" she asked him, if he had only had sex with one woman before her how could he have been so good? She must have just been oversensitive or something she eventually told herself

"Yeah, it was back when I was a teenager, sixteen, maybe seventeen, I dunno, there was a girl I liked in school, she liked me back, we tried it, it went…ok I guess and since then I've never really cared about it enough to try again"

"Oh…I see" Tatsumaki replied before realising something "wait, I don't remember you…finishing, did you use my body after I blacked out?!" she demanded horrified by the thought of him doing something to her at her most vulnerable state

"What? No!" Saitama replied raising his hands up in defence "I would never!"

"Then what did you do?!"

"When you blacked out I just dressed you and put you in my bed before…dealing with it myself, you honestly think I'm some kind of creep that would do that to someone?"

"Oh? I see" Tatsumaki replied as her tone softened "I guess I owe you now"

"What do you mean by that?" Saitama asked tilting his head in confusion

"When two people have sex they're both supposed to finish right? I got my finish…a few times but you had to deal with it yourself so I owe you for it" Tatsumaki explained not sounding the most pleased about it

"Nah, we're good, you don't have to worry about that" Saitama then waved her off nonchalantly

"What? You're saying you don't want me to make you…finish?"

"Not really, well I mean you don't have to, you got what you came here for and I'm happy to have helped…sort of, to be honest this was really weird"

Staring at Saitama with confusion Tatsumaki then just decided to drop it happy that he wasn't going to hold an obligation over her "good, because I came here with the intentions of this being a onetime thing"

"I had assumed so"

"Good, so don't even go mentioning this to anyone" Tatsumaki told him as she proceeded to float towards his door

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Good, because this never happening again"

"I'm not stupid, you don't have to keep telling me" Saitama retorted with a half glare

"Good" Tatsumaki continued before finally taking her leave, mentally telling herself that despite feeling a lot better now she would never arrive at Saitama's doorstep under those intentions again

(Two weeks later)

Hearing a knock on the door early in the morning Genos headed to the front door pondering who could be visiting so early, especially since Bang and King weren't expected for another few hours, opening the door the Cyborg found only the green haired Esper waiting outside

"I need to speak to Baldy…."

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. One hell of a hangover

One hell of a hangover

"Ugh…my head"

When Sonic slowly woke up the first thing he realised was that his head hurt, a lot, and not in the usual 'smashing rocks with his forehead to increase his endurance' post training kind of hurt, this kind of pain was more inside his head rather than on his head, as if his very brain was pulsating in discomfort

Blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes the Ninja then slowly pushed himself up on his hands finding his arms uncharacteristically weak, shaking under his weight as he then found the very act of movement made his head feel like it was going to explode prompting him to fall back onto the bed hard

Wait...bed?

That realisation prompted Sonic to shoot up into a sitting position ignoring the explosive pain in his head as he realised he wasn't in his small camp in the woods that he normally slept in but instead he was in a large comfortable queen sized bed _"what the fuck? How did…what happened last night?!"_ he thought as he tried to remember what had happened in the hours beforehand, his mind a foggy mess with only a few flashes of what he had done, there was…music…laughter and…drinking? _"What the hell? I don't drink!"_

As he wracked his brain trying to get more information out of the hazy memories Sonic then realised that he wasn't alone in the bed, the sound of something moving next to him making him jump clean out of the bed landing hard on his feet before stumbling slightly as his legs felt as weak as his arms, realising a couple of moments later that he was naked which only added to his confusion

Staring in shock at the bed as the covers continued to move Sonic was then surprised when he saw a woman sit up and rub her eyes obviously suffering the same level of hangover as he was, her hair a sleek black and cropped short, styled in a way that Sonic immediately recognized _"hold on…isn't that…the Tornado's sister?!"_ he thought in a slight panic as Fubuki sat up

Moaning with discomfort as her head throbbed Fubuki massaged her temples with one hand whilst holding her other out in the direction of her bedroom door, the sound of the tap running in the kitchen being heard a second later before a glass of water floating in through the open doorway into the Psychic's hand to which she took several deep gulps from it to quench the dryness of her mouth and throat making Sonic realise that his mouth felt like sandpaper, another bad side effect of his hangover

Finishing her drink Fubuki set the glass aside before taking a long stretch, her full heavy breasts bouncing slightly from the movement making Sonic gulp more audibly than he had expected as Fubuki froze at the sound, the Esper slowly turning to face the Ninja to which they stared at each other for a few heavy seconds before Fubuki let out a shriek and sent Sonic flying back against the wall with a Telekinetic push

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she cried out as she covered herself with the bed sheets, holding them too her as her other hand remained outstretched to hold Sonic against the wall with enough force to prevent the Ninja from moving

"Ah! Damn it let me go woman! I have no fucking idea why I'm here!" Sonic barked back and thankfully Fubuki seemed to believe him as the mental hold she had on his limbs disappeared allowing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud "ah damn it!" he cursed as he landed hard on his tail bone "where the fuck even am I?"

"My apartment, how the hell did you even get in here?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking!"

Scowling at Sonic's tone Fubuki then winced as her hangover made itself even more known to her "god how much did I drink last night?" she muttered to herself as she tried to remember what had happened the night before, normally she wasn't one for parties but when Saitama had said that he was holding a small get together with King and Bang to play video games until midnight as a small New Year's party she had managed to get herself an invite too and when the Caped Baldy revealed that he had purchased some alcohol on the latest sale she didn't want to seem rude by refusing a drink

Wait…wasn't Sonic at the party?

Furrowing her brow she tried to focus through the haziness that was her memory of the night before, she remembered turning up at Saitama's shabby apartment with…Tatsumaki? Yes, yes her sister had come along as well, the tiny Esper still adamant that she didn't hold any affection towards the Caped Baldy but still took every chance she could to visit him, King and Bang were already there when they had arrived playing a new video game whilst Genos prepared the drinks in the tiny kitchen

Yes, it was all coming back to her now….

(The previous night)

"WHAT THE HELL KING?! GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Saitama exclaimed as once again King claimed a flawless victory over him in his new fighting game, the controller in Saitama's hands splintering into countless shards as he applied a little too much pressure to it

Rolling his eyes King simply pulled out the broken controllers wire before reaching into a bag he had put next to him to retrieve yet another controller, plugging it in and handing it to Saitama "you keep making the same mistakes, you need to learn from them rather than just button bashing"

"You're button bashing!" Saitama shouted back in a childish attempt to argue simply making King roll his eyes again as he set up another match

"It's a little weird seeing him show so much emotion isn't it sis?" Fubuki commented as she and Tatsumaki sat at the little futon table in the centre of the room "I can see why you like him"

"I don't like him" Tatsumaki replied curtly taking another sip of her drink "he's a means to an end, nothing more"

"Right, and the constant thinking of him in quite obscene ways is just for your own stress relief is it then?" Fubuki teased back making Tatsumaki choke on her drink before glaring at her younger sibling "you don't keep your mind walled off all of the time, you're an open book whenever you two are arguing or whenever you remotely glance at him" the younger Esper continued as Tatsumaki blushed her, the petite woman retorting with a simple grunt as if not wanting to gratify her sisters remarks with an answer though it was obvious that she simply didn't have anything to say to defend herself

As King handed him yet another humiliating defeat Saitama turned bright red starting to make little angry noises warning towards an emotional meltdown "why don't you let Bang have a turn?" King suggested hinting to the old man who had been sitting silently next to them simply watching everything unfold

Sighing Saitama obliged holding his controller out for Bang to take only to stop when a Shuriken struck his wrist and bounced straight off, the action prompting everyone to go silent as they looked towards the open window where Sonic was now crouched, his arm still outstretched from the throw as he looked as shocked as them "that was solid Obsidian, how did it not cut you?!" the Ninja exclaimed in shock and exasperation, it had taken him weeks to find the appropriate tools to craft such a Shuriken and he was positive that it could cut through anything but yet it bounced straight off of Saitama like it was made of rubber

After Sonic's exclamation the silence was further disturbed by the sound of Genos' heat generators whirring into action, the Cyborg aiming his right palm at the Ninja preparing to fire at him when Saitama raised his hand to call him off "Sensei?"

"Relax it's New Years, I'm not in the mood for this today" Saitama replied shrugging off the assassination attempt as if Sonic had simply bumped into him in the street "come on man do we need to do this 'eternal rival' stuff today? Come on in and have a drink" he offered to everyone's shock including Sonic's, Saitama acting like they were simply training buddies rather than 'assassin and guy too oblivious to realises he's a target'

Staring the longest out of shock Sonic then let out a tired sigh "fuck it, fine" he relented climbing in through the open window and sitting down on the floor next to Saitama taking the drink that the bald man passed to him

The first hour or so of Sonic joining them was understandable awkward despite how nonchalant Saitama was about it, Genos constantly glaring at the Ninja who gave the same back as more and more drinks were had

With enough alcohol in their systems however, Genos having gotten an upgrade to allow his Cyborg body to synthesise alcohol so that he could actually enjoy drinking, the awkwardness melted away and Sonic found himself talking and joking with Saitama's group as if he was an old friend "so you're telling me that you're only S Class because you look scary?" Sonic questioned after King had accidentally let the little fact slip, the scarred man nodding as he set down his glass

"Yes, I had scared off a Dragon Level Monster and since then people have deemed me the world's strongest man and before I knew it I was in S Class of the Hero Association, I never wanted to be a Hero but it pays my bills" King admitted with a sigh, not noticing the wicked grin growing on the Ninja's face until Sonic suddenly lunged forward shouting 'boo!' making the larger man jump in shock with a cry of terror, the action making Sonic and Saitama burst out laughing whilst King calmed himself down

After another hour and yet more alcohol the conversation happened to turn more adult as Fubuki's teasing of her sisters infatuation with Saitama became a group activity "it was a onetime thing!" Tatsumaki tried to defend herself, her words coming out slurred and almost childish as the alcohol weighed heavily on her

"And then a second time thing and a third and a fourth" Genos pointed out earning a glare from the tiny Esper "unless you mean to tell me that you kept kicking me out of my own home to simply speak with my Sensei"

"What can I say? She digs me" Saitama couldn't help but smirk with an almost arrogant shrug making Tatsumaki blush even harder as she struggled to think of a comeback, the booze in her system having removed her trademark sharp tongue and wit

Chuckling at Saitama's comment Sonic then turned his attention to Fubuki taking a moment to take in her elegant features "well moss head over here likes bald people, what kind of thing in a guy gets you going?" he asked, his Dutch courage adding to his curiosity catching the taller Esper off guard

A little taken back by his question Fubuki would normally not grace such an inquiry with an answer but after a few drinks her tongue was a lot looser than normal "I'd have to say I like a man with a few battle scars, something that shows that they can hold their own in a fight, take damage and still walk away breathing" she admitted to which Saitama elbowed King in the arm

"Hey King, you've got a chance!" he jovially exclaimed making the taller man laugh nervously as he rubbed his now aching arm

Watching as Fubuki glanced at King with some approval in her eyes Sonic suddenly acted in a way that he thought he never would "you call those scars?" he exclaimed grabbing hold of the top half of his bodysuit "these are scars!" he declared proudly as he then proceeded to rip the top off of his suit off exposing his scar covered body, the action making Saitama and Genos laugh as the Ninja stood proudly before them, Tatsumaki letting out a small giggle whilst Bang and King rolled their eyes

Fubuki on the other hand had a different reaction as her cheeks flushed at the sight of Sonic's scarred muscles and six pack, the Esper immediately hiding her flush behind another drink before anyone could notice

With another couple of hours and the countdown to New Year's having passed with the group watching it on Saitama's crappy TV the Caped Baldy decided that the night should come to an end, there was an early sale on in the morning that he wanted to get to so he couldn't oversleep

Tatsumaki seemed to have a different idea however as whilst Saitama was letting King, Bang, Fubuki and Sonic out of the door the bald man was surprised as Genos was telekinetically forced out with them and before he could say anything the Esper slammed the door shut and locked it with her mind leaving the group outside staring at it with surprise

Blinking a couple of times Genos then sighed "that makes….an eleventh time thing" he commented checking the small computer that had been installed on his wrist "another night spent outside of my own apartment"

"You can crash at mine tonight" King offered to which Genos gratefully accepted whilst Bang just bed the group goodbye to walk back to his Dojo alone

As the first three left Fubuki sighed as it became blatantly apparent that Tatsumaki wouldn't be leaving for a while "looks like I'm walking home myself for once" the younger Esper sighed until noticing that Sonic was still stood next to her having expended for him to have been the first to leave "unless you want to walk me home? Behind that whole bad guy image I'm sure you're a real gentleman"

The journey back to her apartment was a total blur to Fubuki as even her advanced brain struggled to piece together what had happened between Saitama's home and her own, whatever had happened must have been good however as when they had arrived at her apartment they were all over each other

Moaning as Sonic slammed her up against her front door with his mouth at her neck Fubuki used her mind to unlock the door, both of them practically falling in only saved by the Esper's mental grasp she had on both of them as she slammed the door behind them

With the door safely locked Fubuki led Sonic to her bedroom to which she mentally took hold of him and threw him onto the bed, her mind weighing heavy on his limbs to pin him into place as she shrugged off her fur coat revealing her form fitting dress underneath "forcing me down? That's a little underhanded for a hero" the Ninja smirked as he struggled against the mental binds on his wrists and ankles, he could smash through solid walls and lift several tons but under Fubuki's mental grasp he couldn't move an inch

Smirking at his comment Fubuki just undid her dress letting it fall to the floor leaving her naked save for her silk stockings, the Ninja obviously liking what he saw as the bottom half of his body suit became tented at the groin making Fubuki bite her lip lustfully

With a wave of her hand Fubuki did away with the rest of his body suit ripping it to shreds to reveal his growing erection, licking her lips Fubuki then sauntered her way over to Sonic before dropping to her knees between his legs "never expected a high and mighty hero to do this for a mere villain" he commented as Fubuki wrapped a hand around his cock to slowly stroke him

"Consider this one of the first steps towards rehabilitation" Fubuki breathed before silencing the Ninja by taking his length deep into her mouth, sending a shudder of ecstasy up his spine making him arch his back whilst her tongue worked his girth

"Fuck…" Sonic groaned struggling harder against the Psychic barriers that had been placed on his wrists and ankles, his struggles making Fubuki titter around his cock as she showed off her lack of gag reflex, her throat bulging out around his shaft as her cheeks flushed, the alcohol seriously getting to her head but it didn't stop her from showing how much she enjoyed the act of giving oral pleasure betraying the guise of authority she held over people below her rank

Tilting her head to let his cock bulge her cheek Fubuki then pulled back gasping for air as saliva trails connected Sonic's dick to her lips, her soft hand smoothly stroking him as she then stood up and moved to straddle his waist, her cunt glistening with arousal as she moved to press it to his throbbing manhood

Hissing with pleasure as his cock made contact with her needy slit Fubuki ground her pussy along his manhood, completely soaking it before taking the head of it between her delicate folds, the Esper throwing her head back with pleasure as she took him to the hilt, her mental grasp on him failing at that moment allowing him to move

The moment he could move Sonic threw himself at Fubuki, winding his arms around her as he sat up grabbing hold of her thick ass as she cried out from the new deeper angle his cock took inside of her, the sudden act of his cock slamming against her cervix sending Fubuki spiralling into her fastest orgasm ever and further making her mind a hazy mess to the point that she could no longer focus on anything, the world spinning too fast for her to focus on anything but Sonic's cock moving at speeds she couldn't fathom inside of her forcing her to just hold on for dear life

(The next morning)

"And the next thing I remember is waking up…." Fubuki sighed as she refinished recanting what she could of the night before, Sonic nodding in agreement every so often to show that he was remembering the same as well before the two fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silenced, both of them giving each other occasional glances as they tried to decide what to do next, Fubuki couldn't exactly tell the other Heroes that she had spent the night with someone deemed a dangerous Villain and Sonic was less eager to admit that he had enjoyed the night before in its entirety

Noticing how Fubuki's eyes kept flicking along his naked body the Ninja decided to risk something "want to go again?" he asked with a small laugh showing that he was somewhat joking, ready to bolt of she attacked him again but instead Fubuki just bit her lip

"Sure, why not?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
